


Rose of Despair

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Death, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Multi, OC X CANON, OFC - Freeform, Retelling of the game, Self-Insert, Spoilers, oc is basically me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose is the Ultimate Author. She is accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. However, she didn't expect to end up on a tropical island with a group of weird students. She meets one who catches her eye. Will she ever escape this island? Will she make friends here? Could she even find love?(this is my first fanfic on here and it's a self insert rip. I'm bad at writing summaries)





	Rose of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi first off: This is my first fanfic I'm posting here. I've written fanfics before, but they were mainly x readers. Now It's just a self insert x canon character. I decided why not? It'll help me write better I guess. At least I hope so. Also, the main ship is Rose x Kazuichi, but there might be hints of other ships involving her, and also other ships with canon characters. Also I have no idea if there might be a lemon chapter lol, my thirsty ass would probably want one but im bad at writing lemons.

 

 

“ _My name is Rose Bradburry.”_ The young woman thought to herself. “ _Of course, that’s not my real name, it’s a fake name I use. I’m the Ultimate Author. I don’t really think my writing is all that good, but everyone who’s read it thinks it’s the best they’ve read. It all started when I wrote fanfictions for my favorite cartoons when I was in elementary school. Eventually I started writing my own original fiction around middle school. I eventually got my own novel published when I was 14, and now here I am at 18, I was chosen by Hope’s Peak Academy to attend their school for the Ultimates. I don’t think that I’m as talented as they are. I didn’t even really try...I just wrote whatever and people liked it for whatever reason. It kinda scares me to be in a school with all these super talented people. I wonder what kinda people they are. I hope that they won’t be as scary as I imagine they are….I just gotta breathe and get this over with.”_

 

She opened her eyes and she was….on a tropical island? With what she assumed were her fellow students?

 

“ _What the hell?! Where am I? How did I get here?”_ She was shocked.

 

She looked around at her classmates. She saw a boy with brown hair with an ahoge sticking out talking to a thin and pale boy with wild white hair.

 

She kept looking and saw an interesting boy. He had probably one of the oddest appearances out of the group….well then again...everyone here was odd. The first thing that caught her attention was his messy pink hair. Ah, so he dyed his hair pink like her. Good choice. He was wearing a yellow jumpsuit that caught her attention as well. He had what looked like pink eyes, as well has sharp eyebrows...and did he have shark teeth? She thought he was a very interesting and odd person...but in a good way. She wasn’t sure if she should go over to him...but she figured she should. Her heart was beating faster as she walked over to him.

 

“H-hi.” Did she stutter? She normally didn’t talk very well, but this wasn’t like her to stutter when meeting someone.

 

“Hey there.” He looked at her with a smile. “The name’s Kazuichi Souda. I’m the Ultimate Mechanic. Nice to meet ya.”

 

“I’m Rose Bradburry. I’m the Ultimate Author, I guess.” She tried to get as much confidence as she could, but she faltered at the end.

 

“Rose Bradburry, huh. That doesn’t sound like a name from here.” He said.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m from America. I guess they thought I was so good that they just wanted me here I guess.” She nervously laughed at the end a little.

 

“You’re an author, right? What kinda stuff do you write?” He asked.

 

“Oh, I write mostly fantasy stuff. But like, in a modern setting. So stuff like wizards, vampires, and werewolves living in the modern world and stuff.” She explained.

 

“Interesting.” He paused. “So stuff like those books about a human falling in love with a vampire. What was that book called again? Dusk?”

 

“O-oh...kinda...except not really romance based...because I don’t know a lot about love.” She looked down nervously. “A-anyway! What kinda stuff do you work on?” She quickly changed the subject.

 

“I work on all kinds of stuff. But I really like cars. They’re so cool.” His eyes sparkled with interest.

 

“Oh, cool.” She didn’t really like cars that much. She didn’t even have her license yet because she was scared of driving. She didn’t trust herself not to lose focus and crash.

 

“Too bad I can’t ride one. I have bad motion sickness.” He said sadly.

 

“That’s unfortunate.” She tried to say something to make him feel better. However, she wasn’t very good at comforting people.

 

“Anyways, wanna come with me and see if there’s a way off this island?” He asked.

 

“S-sure.” She wanted to talk to him more and she was surprised that he actually asked her to go with him.

 

The walk to where ever they were headed was quiet, until Kazuichi pointed something out.

 

“Hey! Rose, look! An airport!” He pointed to the building with airplanes behind them.

 

“Oh wow, maybe we can fly off the island!” She said excitedly. They ran over to the airport.

 

“But the airport looks empty...hmm...I’m gonna check to see if these airplanes are actually usable.” He got a ladder and climbed to the plane.

 

“Be careful!” She warned.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” He reassured.

 

She stood in the shade of the building. Even in the shade, the heat was too much. It could just be her not being used to it because she grew up in a colder climate. She stared at Kazuichi working on the plane. She had no idea what he was doing. Her eyes creeped towards his ass. She caught herself looking and looked away blushing.

 

“ _Don’t be a creep. We just met. He probably doesn’t even like me at all. I don’t even know if I’d even be into him anyway.”_ She thought to herself. She looked towards the entrance of the airport and saw another strange boy nearby. She couldn’t see him clearly from this distance, but he looked like he was wearing a black jacket and a purple scarf. How could anyone survive in that during this weather? She was sweating from just this light sweater she wore. She wanted to see what he was up to, but she didn’t want to leave Kazuichi.

 

“Well, I have some bad news.” Kazuichi suddenly said as he jumped off the ladder and landed perfectly.

 

“D-don’t do that!” She was scared by his sudden recklessness. “But anyways, what’s the bad news?”

 

“Well, these planes are totally useless. There’s nothing I can do to make ‘em work.” He said sadly.

 

“But, why would there be an airport here with airplanes if they didn’t work? What’s the point of that?” She questioned.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe we should go inside and see if we can find anything in there.” He suggested.

 

As they headed inside, they saw a strange guy in the airport alone. It was the guy that she saw earlier. On closer inspection, she saw that he had black hair with gray streaks in his hair. He was also very pale and had red and gray eyes. He was probably the strangest out of anyone here. She decided to walk up to him.

 

“You dare come up to me so casually, mortal?” He questioned in a deep voice. He sounded a lot like an anime character just from that one line.

 

“Y-yeah?” She wasn’t sure how to respond.

 

“How bold of you. For your bravery, I shall reward you with revealing my name to you. My name is Gundham Tanaka. Remember that well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!”

 

“Uhh, h-how are you going to do that?” She was in shock of his outlandish speech.

 

“With my four dark devas of destruction of course!” At that moment, four hamsters crawled out of his scarf.

 

“Aww, they’re so cute!” Rose fangirled over the adorable hamsters.

 

“They may look cute, but they are fierce.” He pulled his scarf over his face to hide his slight blush.

 

“I’m a lot cuter than those dumb hamsters.” Kazuichi suddenly spoke up.

 

“Aww, are you jealous of the hamsters?” Rose giggled.

 

“They aren’t just hamsters, they are the four dark devas of destruction. And they don’t care for your insults, foolish human.” Gundham seemed to direct the last part of Kazuichi.

 

“So what are ya anyway? The ultimate weirdo?” Kazuichi asked teasingly. Rose couldn’t help but to laugh at his statement.

 

“I’m called the Ultimate Breeder. My ability to communicate with animals has helped me with this talent.” Could he really talk to animals?

 

“Geez. You really are a weirdo. And what kinda talent is that? At least my talent is useful.” Kazuichi said.

 

“Yeah...your talent helps people a lot...unlike mine. I’m just an author.” She said sadly. She never thought about how useless her talent was compared to others.

 

“Don’t say that, I’m sure your books are important to some people.” Kazuichi said with a look of concern on his face.

 

“Really?” She looked at him.

 

“Yeah. I’d love to read some of it sometime. Though, I’m not much of a reader.” He smiled, which caused her to smile.

 

Suddenly two boys walked in. It was the same boys from earlier. The boy with brown hair and an ahoge and the boy with wild white hair.

 

They walked up to me.

 

“Hey.” The brunette said.

 

“Hi.” I replied.

 

“I’m Hajime Hinata, what’s your name?” Hajime asked.

 

“I’m Rose and I’m the Ultimate Author.” Rose said with a little more confidence than last time.

 

“I’m Nagito Komaeda and I’m called the Ultimate Lucky Student.” The boy with wild white hair spoke up.

 

“So, uh, what’s your talent, Hajime?” Rose asked.

 

“I’m...uh...I’m not sure to be honest.” Hajime looked sad.

 

“It’s ok. I guess not everybody needs a talent anyway. My talent isn’t that great anyways.” Rose tried to comfort him.

 

“I’m sure your talent is great. You are an Ultimate. Your writing must inspire hope in anybody who reads it.” Nagito said with a smile on his face.

 

“T-thanks.” Rose smiled. “I’m hoping we all can get along and be good friends.”

 

Suddenly, the monitor in the airport turned on. It showed Usami.

 

“Could everyone please head to the beach. I have a surprise for you!” She said and then the monitor turned off.

 

Well, I guess there was nothing to do now but head over there.


End file.
